Sheet metal panels with flanged edges and panel assemblies that are seam connected have heretofore been used in buildings to form roofing, mansard, fascia, siding and the like. A two-part hold-down device for a panel assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,404 having the same inventor as the present invention.
Garvin U.S. Pat. No. 892,248 discloses a roofing panel having an upstanding side wall along one side and the other side wall formed with a downturned hook-like portion forming a female joint portion and one fits over the one upstanding side wall with the upstanding side wall being anchored to the roof by a hold-down clip.
Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,331 discloses a metal roof structure in which one inverted channel-shaped member along the side of a panel slides over another inverted channel-shaped member of an adjacent panel with a snap fit joint connecting the panels together.